


We Are

by troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Again, F/F, HMU, if you actually read these and like want to know things, literally just putting it here so I have it somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune/pseuds/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune





	We Are

Staring up at the ceiling that was wearing down almost before her eyes, Peace almost seemed to fall apart at the same rate as her home. It was getting older, and was never in good condition to begin with. Not meant for someone to live and care for it as long as they have.

“Mak, am I a good person?”

Mak looked over at her and laughed “No. P you’re not a good person but you’re not a bad person. You just kind of exist to fuck things up, and you did in a wonderful way, in my life.” Grabbing Peace’s hand she rubbed her thumb on it. “Why?”

“Oh you know the general experience. Why do I exist? Do I even have a purpose outside of this prophecy? If my father hadn’t heard like would I even exist? What would have happened to me if my mother would have actually wanted me? How do you function without purpose Mak?”

“Wow okay first of all fuck you too Peace.” She let go of her hand and disgruntledly rolled over.

“No… Mak that’s not what I… I’m sorry.”

“Are you sure, because I’ve known you almost my entire life and you’ve been sorry about like two things.”

“Yes I’m sorry.”

“Thank you.” She took a deep breath and rolled back over and cuddled close. “You don’t exist just for your father. It may seem like it at times, especially when we’re sitting at the docks all day and sometimes don’t talk because you need to focus. Or when your six drinks in and you come home and can’t stop crying. You exist for a reason P. That reason isn’t for a father who overheard of some asshole who might defeat him one day. That reason is for yourself. You exist because you’re a person. You matter babe. As for your mother, she doesn’t deserve to see how awesome you are. If she didn’t want to stick around and see the awesome freaking badass hot mess her daughter would become that’s her problem. That’s her loss. I’m not glad about everything that happened to you, but I’m glad that I found you. I’m glad we found each other… I’m glad that this loser walked up to me one day and was like “oh hey you look like me” when in reality I probably didn’t and I still don’t but like I’m glad eight year old you thought I was approachable enough. And I have a purpose you douche. It’s to keep you in check and it’s a hard job that requires constant attention especially when you get like this and I’m worried you’re gonna thrust that sword through your skull… wait fuck that’s not what I meant. Let’s just pretend I stopped talking when you were happier.” She looked up and Peace and she was crying. “I didn’t mean t… P I’m sorry. We’re just both the worst tonight.”

“We’re the worst every night.”


End file.
